


What if I Fall in Love?

by SophieD



Series: Star Trek The Next Generation (not Beverly/Deanna stories) [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Arousal, F/M, Kissing, Love, Sex, Talking, aphrodisiac, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieD/pseuds/SophieD
Summary: Takes place the day after the events in the 7th season episode Attached.  Jean-Luc and Beverly finally slept together but she left his bed and was unsure about whether or not she would come back.  He wants to talk to her in a "safe place".





	1. Guinan

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your thoughts.

She leans forward to share a secret in her friend’s ear. The tinkle of their laughter reaches his ear and he wonders if she might be talking about him. Her red hair falls forward, obscuring her eyes from his view as she whispers another conspiratorial tidbit. Her companion senses his presence and her eyes snap up to meet his. The friend makes an excuse and hastily retreats, leaving her confused. As she watches her friend leave, he slides into the chair next to her. She turns her eyes to him with surprise.

  
“Jean-Luc? I didn’t know you were here.”  
He smiles. “Beverly. I was, um, I thought maybe we should talk.”  
Her eyes drop to examine the cup of tea sitting in front of her. “I’m not sure this is the safest place to do that.”  
“On the contrary, I think this is probably the safest place I can think of.” She looks at him and frowns at the twinkle in his eye.

“I’m not sure what to say,” she says softly.  
“Then tell me how you feel?”  
“Confused. Angry.”  
“Angry?”  
She nods.  
“About what we did last night? Or what I said?”  
She considers her answer. “What you said.”  
“The truth or the lie?”  
“The lie was easier.”  
He sighs. “I suppose it was. Do you regret what happened? Because I don’t.”  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.  
“No. I don’t regret it. It was beautiful.”

They both sit quietly.  
“What?”  
“I’m waiting for you to finish.”  
“You think I’m going to say ‘but’.”  
He nods.  
“There are a lot of ‘buts’.”  
“There are,” he agrees.  
“You’re my commanding officer.”  
“You have authority over me.”  
“What if it’s just ghosts from our past?”  
“Then it will play itself out.”  
With each answer, he leans a little bit closer.  
Her voice is softer. “What if it doesn’t last?”  
“Then we’ll be richer for having tried.”  
“What if I fall in love?”  
“You have before.” His voice is almost a whisper. Her answer is the same.  
“I got hurt.”  
“You survived.”  
He’s close enough now that he can feel the heat from her breath. Still he moves closer.  
“Do you want this Beverly?”  
Her head moves, almost unperceptibly.  
“Then let it be.”

  
Their lips touch and her eyes flutter closed. She moans softly under her breath and he pushes her deeper. His fingertips brush her cheek and she leans into his touch.  
“Jean-Luc” she murmurs. “We shouldn’t.”

  
“No. You shouldn’t.”

  
They fly apart, surprised to find a strange looking black woman in a ridiculous teal hat sitting at their table.  
“This is a family place. I expect my customers to display a certain amount of decorum.”

  
Both the Jean-Luc and Beverly gape at Guinan helplessly. Picard finds his voice first, his face bright red with embarrassment.  
“You’re right. I’m sorry. This is absolutely no way for a Captain to behave. Not in public certainly. I seem to have lost my head for a second.”

  
Guinan pats his hand.  
“It’s perfectly alright. It happens to the best of us. Am I to assume you two will be taking your meals to go?”  
Jean-Luc clears his throat. “I, ahem, I don’t think that will be necessary.”  
Guinan smiles. “Right. No time for food. Gotcha.”  
She retreats before he can answer and he glares at the swirl of blue-green fabric trailing behind her.

He turns back to Beverly who is just sitting with an amused look on her face.  
“We probably should eat.”  
“I’m not hungry.”

“She’s right. You should eat. It’s going to be a long night.”

  
He startles again and finds Guinan standing over him.

  
“You need to stop doing that!”  
“You love it.”

She drops two small plates on the table. Each has a cracker smothered in some sort of yellow jam. Beverly picks hers up and takes a small bite.

“Guinan! This is delicious! What is it?” She puts the rest of the cracker in her mouth and Picard does the same.

“I’m not sure. Let me check.” Guinan reaches into a deep pocket and pulls out a small glass jar filled with the amber preserve.  
“Oh dear,” she mutters. “It thought it was gooseberry but it appears to be ocasini instead.”

  
Beverly chokes on the remains of her cracker. She coughs and thumps her chest while Guinan scurries off to get her a glass of water, leaving Picard at a complete loss.  
“What? What is it? What is ocasini?”

  
Beverly takes the water glass from Guinan with a dirty look while the server explains.  
“It’s the strongest aphrodisiac in the known galaxy.”  
“And you gave that to us?” He’s not sure if he should be worried or angry. He goes with angry.  
“How much?” Guinan shrugs. He turns to Beverly. “How much?”  
“Enough to last several days I imagine.”  
“I should have her shot out of a torpedo tube!”

Beverly giggles and takes a sip of her water. Her cheeks are pinking and she fans herself with her hand.  
“Are you OK?”  
“Mmm hmmm. I’m fine.”  
“So what happens now?”  
“You’ll start to feel flushed in a few minutes. Your heart may race a bit. Dry mouth is common.” She sips from her glass again. “It’s quite a pleasant sensation. Or so I’ve heard.”  
He watches as little beads of sweat form on her upper lip.  
“Soon after, you may find yourself easily aroused.”  
“I see.”  
“Mmm hmmm”  
“Are you sure you’re OK?”  
She smiles. “It’s just a tad warm in here.” She starts to unzip the jacket to her uniform, exposing the bright blue tank underneath. In spite of himself, his eyes lower to her bosom and he unconsciously licks his lips. She shrugs out of her jacket and stretches her neck.  He has an uncontrollable urge to touch the creamy skin of her neck with his lips.

“What do we do about it?”  
She raises an eyebrow.

He laughs. “That’s not exactly what I meant.”  
“There is nothing to do but wait it out.”  
“It could be uncomfortable.”  
“Very. If only there were a way to relieve the pressure…”  
“If only.”  
“The ocasini only affects the physical. Not the emotional.”  
“Then we shall approach it as a purely physical solution.”  
“I’m not sure.”

He studies her face. Her ice blue eyes are slightly unfocused, the color in her cheeks is high. Her parted lips are bright red and her breathing is shallow. She squirms in her chair. He feels a surge of heat travel from his chest to his groin. If he doesn’t leave now, he will not be able to walk out with dignity. He wants her to come with him.

  
“Not sure about what? Whether you can just take care of the physical?”  
She shakes her head. Her voice is so low he has to strain to hear.

  
“I’m not sure you can. Not without loving me.”


	2. Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Guinan doses them with an aphrodisiac, Beverly and Jean Luc look for a way to relieve the pressure.

Jean Luc watches as Beverly swirls the ice in her glass then brings it to her forehead. He contemplates her words.   
“Perhaps I can’t. Is that such a bad thing?”  
She shrugs as she moves the cool glass to her upper chest and begins to roll it across her skin. A drop of condensation rolls down, disappearing into her bosom. He swallows hard and makes a decision.  
“I would like it if you would come with me, to, uh, help solve this problem we both seem to be having.”  
She smiles mischievously. “You know I’ve spent a long time taking care of myself.”  
He closes his eyes and tries to push the images out of his brain less he come right there. He opens them to see hers staring at the large bulge in his pants. He grabs her discarded jacket and drapes it over his arm maître de style. He stands, being sure the cloth covers his obvious sign of arousal, and extends his hand. His voice cracks.  
“Beverly. Please. I want you. To come with me that is.”  
She smiles and takes his hand. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

The captain lets Beverly lead, following closely behind her. It wounds his ego to leave this way but not nearly as much as it would otherwise. As they pass Guinan, she gives them an innocent smile. “Have a good night, Captain, Doctor.”  
Beverly rolls her eyes while Jean Luc admonishes her. “You should label your bottles more carefully, Guinan, so that this sort of mistake does not happen again in the future.”  
Guinan attempts to look contrite. “Of course, Captain. I’ll get right on it.”

As the door to the captain’s quarters slide closed behind them, he turns to Beverly. “I am sorry about this. Guinan likes to…”  
She stops him by stepping close and letting her fingers brush against him. “I’m not. She was only trying to help.”  
“Yes, well, still…”  
“Shhhh.” She leans closer and gives him a soft kiss while her fingers play with the closure on his pants. She hooks her thumbs in the waist band and lowers them, following them all the way to the floor. She looks up at him as she tugs his undergarments down as well. He can’t take his eyes off of her face as she carefully runs her tongue around the glans of his penis.  
“Merde. Beverly,” he says hoarsely as she begins to take his length into her mouth. She is slow and gentle with him but it still takes only seconds before he is warning her. She gives one more long lick up the backside of him and then wraps one hand tight around the tip and the other cups his balls.   
“Merde!” he swears again as he explodes into her hand and falls to his knees in front of her. He puts his hand behind her head and pulls her into a passionate kiss. She moans into it and he pushes her to the floor and tries to slide his hand into her pants. She laughs.  
“Really, Jean Luc? On the floor? Are we merely horny teens?”  
“I feel as if I am. Would you prefer the bed?”  
“Please.”

With a sigh, he stands and pulls her upright. He kisses her again as he walks her backwards to his bedroom. It takes only seconds for him to have her out of her uniform and sprawled on top of his bed. He stares for a moment before following her. He begins to kiss her again when she pushes his hand between her legs.  
“Now, Jean Luc. Please.”  
He nods his understanding as he presses one then two fingers into her. Remembering something he was taught long ago, he curls his fingers and drags them along the rough spot inside of her. She comes suddenly, almost violently, soaking his hand. He continues to caress her until she comes again, gentler this time. She sighs deeply.  
“That feels so good, Jean Luc.”  
He smiles. “Better than doing it yourself?”  
“They both have their advantages,” she smirks.  
“Mmmm. Perhaps I will need to work harder to prove my case then.”  
“What did you have in mind?”

His sticky fingers go to her breast, rolling the nipple between them. Her breath catches and he knows she’s ready again. He slips inside of her, letting his weight rest against hers. She holds him tight while he tries to just revel in the moment. His need takes control and he begins to move forcefully into her. She whimpers, gripping him tighter, moving in time with him, her fingers digging tight into his buttocks. She cries out as she comes, arching into him and driving him deeper inside of her. He lets himself come as well with a force that he didn’t know possible. They cling to each other, trying desperately to catch their breath. As their heart rates slow, she softly nuzzles his neck. He feels himself growing hard again, still inside of her.   
She moans loudly as she feels the pressure build inside of her again. Rolling him to his back, she climbs on top and presses herself onto him. His fingers immediately go to her breasts where he touches her, almost reverently.   
“You are so beautiful.”  
She smiles. “You’re not so bad yourself,” she says as she caresses his breast as well.  
“No. I mean it. I have always found you attractive, very much so. But now, with you here like this, Beverly, I, I…” He blinks then smiles. “I find myself at a loss of words for the first time in my life. I think what I’m trying to say is that I do love you. More than I have loved anyone before. More than I thought possible. Beverly, I want you in my life as my friend, my partner, my lover.”

She leans down and kisses him gently. “I know.” She shifts and the movement sends a shockwave from his penis to his core. He feels himself reach his full length, pressing hard against her cervix. As she squirms on top of him, ripples of pleasure pulse through him. He reaches his hand toward her, running his finger through what he can find of her wetness. He begins to make small circles against her clitoris and she sighs. Her eyes flutter closed and she begins to move, forward and back, up and down, slowly at first, building momentum. He keeps his eyes open, watching her breasts bounce, her lips part. He increases the pressure with his finger until she throws her head back in ecstasy. He drives his hips upward into her. She grinds back down into him and he comes himself with a loud groan. She falls forward onto him and he wraps his arms tightly around her. As she buries her face in his neck, he slowly rolls her off and to the side where she tightens her legs around him. 

“I know,” she whispers as she slowly fades to sleep.


End file.
